Coincidence?
by StylishFashionista
Summary: They never truly spoke, only knowing each other because both of them were in the A.N.T. program. But one "coincidence" after another that day at the airport changed that. AU-ish oneshot. Third genre-Hurt/Comfort


**Hey you guys. StylishFashionista aka Camilla here with a new oneshot! And it's Folive! How awesome! Once A.N.T. Farm ended, I just had to write this! And, for me, the theme works. I'm on Spring Break right now for a week and a half (don't ask, NYC has a really demented school year schedule), and I'm going to LA tomorrow to live with my mom for a week! Yay! Shorts and sandals, here I come! Okay, admittedly, I might come home with different colored hair... XD Is hair feathers and colored streaks in your hair out of style? XD But I bet that you don't want to hear me blab on about my life anymore. Enjoy the oneshot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A.N.T. Farm, Auntie Anne's, and Delta Airlines. And since I'm probably forgetting a bunch of stuff, I don't own those things either. Kay? Kay. But I do own Alec, Hazel, Rachel, and the woman in front. ;) I like their characters. Maybe I should use them more often... Okay, off topic. Camilla, stop it. Oh, yes, I also own the typical flight attendant stuff that I oh-so-conveniently memorized (moving a lot and going back and forth between my mom and my dad alone on a flight really helps ;) ). Oh right, and the plot. Can't forget that. ;)**

**...I can't believe my disclaimer's almost as long as my AN. XD**

* * *

Fletcher's POV

"Do you think that it's this way?"

My mom and my dad both don't have a sense of direction. Usually it's not a big deal, but seeing how they can't find a gate in an airport... I'm getting super annoyed by now to say the least.

We've been walking around the airport for at least fifteen minutes, and our flight is boarding in five. And since my parents do not listen to anything me or my brother says, I'm pretty positive we're going to miss it.

That would suck. We're going to New York City, and my parents agreed to take me to all the art museums. I really want to see many different types of art, and NYC has so many art museums. It would be so perfect to live there so then I could go every single day...

But I digress. It's enough to go during spring break. Besides, I love the A.N.T. farm. It's great there.

"I don't know," my dad answers my mom. "Maybe it's the other way."

"But we checked there five times by now!" she exclaims. "It just has to be this way."

My brother, Alec, and I look at each other and roll our eyes. It's been like that for fifteen minutes, and even though we haven't spoke in those fifteen minutes, we could easily silently agree that this was getting on both of our nerves. No wonder my parents hate to go on vacation. It took Alec and I forever to beg them to go to NYC. Now I get why.

And sadly, we're having a connection flight at Chicago. Which means we have to go through this _entire_ process again.

No. Just no.

"I don't know..." my dad says unsurely. "Are we sure we're in the right place?"

"Dad, we're in the right place," Alec says, obviously bored out of his mind. "I can guarantee that."

He nods. "Okay. But then where is our gate? What is it again?"

Internally, I roll my eyes. "A14, dad."

He nods again. "Right, right."

My mom and dad then shuffle around the terminal, and I slap my forehead. Did they know how to read a map? Anything really? Like, oh I don't know, a sign? That's attached to the ceiling? With big black font that is easy to read on the light blue or yellow background? I shake my head. I give up. I just give up.

My mom turns to my dad. "Look, I'm really tired, and my feet are starting to hurt. Plus, our flight is about to start boarding in a minute. Maybe we should just ask for help."

Inside, I was cheering and celebrating. Finally! If they finally ask for some directions, maybe we can stop walking in circles and actually board the plane. Finally.

My dad nods. "I agree. Let's find someone."

They look around for a little bit, until they see a blonde wearing a pink floral sweater and a silky sky blue skirt that goes down to a couple inches above her knee. She is rolling a small pink luggage, which was the perfect size for a carry-on. She was also carrying a sea green purse in one arm, and a half-eaten Auntie Anne's pretzel dog in the opposite hand. She looks like she's 14, about my age.

At first, I was confused. Why would they choose her? But then I watch how she walks. She walks fast, as if she's been to the San Jose airport a billion times. My parents are big on the whole "inference" thing, so they just had to infer that she's been here a lot.

They walk up to her, Alec and I following suit. They were rushing right now, and I couldn't blame them. We need to get on our flight. Like, now.

"Hi," my mom speaks to her, and she stops walking and turns to her. I have to stop my eyes from widening when I see her face.

_Olive Doyle. A girl from the A.N.T. Farm. Oh no. Just, no. What a coincidence._

I haven't really spoke to her that often. She has her own group of friends and I have mine. We've only spoke a couple times if we had to, like for a project for example. Usually she just tells me that she'll do all of the work since she knows everything because she has a photographic memory. I would never let her though. It's unfair, and besides, I don't mind school projects that much. Plus, my mom would never let me pursue art or make art or anything like that unless I make schoolwork my priority.

"Hi," she smiles, but it's obvious that it's forced.

My mom sighs. "Do you know where gate A14 is? We've been looking for it for a while, and we can't seem to find it."

Her eyes scan us, and her gaze locks onto mine. _Darn it. She recognizes me._ Internally, I then shake my head. _Of course she does recognize me. She has a photographic memory after all. _She only looked at me for a couple seconds before looking away, long enough for me to notice but short enough for my family not to notice. _This girl is..._ I can't even explain her. She's just so... See? Can't describe her.

After a while, she nods. "Yeah, I know where it is. I'm going to that gate too, if you want to follow me."

My eyes dare to widen, and I do my best to suppress it. _Olive's going to be on the same flight as me? Oh yay. What a coincidence._

My dad's face brightens. "Oh that's just amazing!"

She smiles shyly and nods. "Yeah. Follow me. It's fairly close to here."

"Thanks..." my dad trails off because he doesn't know her name.

"Olive," she smiles, taking a bite out of her pretzel dog that she still needs to finish.

"Olive," my mom reiterates to remember it, nodding. "That's a great name."

She blushes faintly, her cheeks becoming a rosy pink. I've never seen her blush before, but with her fair-toned skin, it actually looks really good on her. It suits her perfectly. And, if I was being totally honest, she is also really pretty. Her wavy, long blonde hair that flows down to her waist and her crystal blue eyes... Not to mention the flawless porcelain skin... She's really pretty. Gorgeous even. But I don't like her at all. Nope. Not at all.

"Thank you," she says politely, taking another bite out of her pretzel dog. She then starts to walk the direction she was before. We all walk in silence for a few seconds, until my mom breaks it.

"Do you travel often?" she asks, obviously trying to make conversation.

"Kind of," she answers. "I often go to visit my mom in DC. That's why I'm travelling today."

My dad nods. "Oh, so you have a connection flight?"

"Yep," she pops the p. "I always go to Chicago's airport to connect though, so it's not a big deal. I've memorized all of the gates already."

She starts to chuckle, and my parents laugh as well. I couldn't help but scoff a little though. _Of course she memorized it. She has a photographic memory for crying out loud!_

In all honestly, I would love to have a photographic memory. It would be awesome to remember everything. Then, I wouldn't have to spend an all-nighter for studying. But I guess I should be grateful. I remember when Olive relayed that revolting story about something I will not tell again, and it happened ten years ago. Yep, I'm thankful. It's official.

"That's cool," my mom says with a smile.

"Yeah," she nods, looking away and quickening her pace a little bit. It wasn't totally noticeable; my family would never notice that. But I did. I did. Of course I did.

"What school do you go to?" my dad asks her, and my eyes then widen. _No. No. NO! She's going to say that she's in the A.N.T. program, and then my parents will know that she goes to school with me and that we're already acquainted. Perfect. Just, perfect._

Her gaze meets mine once again. I caught her nervousness that she had for telling my parents that she's in the A.N.T. program as well. _Why would she be nervous though?_ But then again, I'm nervous as well. I guess it's something I can't explain.

She stays silent for a while, finishing her pretzel dog successfully. Afterwards, she brushes a strand of her daffodil hair out of her face and responds with, "Um, I go to Z-Tech."

My family instantly looks from her, to me, and back to her. Alec then nudges me lightly.

"She goes to your school? She's hot," he comments.

I roll my eyes at the 12 year old, and luckily wasn't caught by Olive or my parents. "Shut up, okay? You're not even a teen."

"Wait, so you guys go to the same school?" my dad asks to clarify.

Inside, I roll my eyes. _No, duh, Sherlock._ But I instead respond with, "Yeah."

My mom squeals. _Oh great._ "Oh, why didn't you tell us earlier, Fletchie?"

Inside, I feel like vomiting. I don't feel like explaining to my mom why I wouldn't want to mention that Olive and I go to the same school. Isn't it obvious? I find myself awkwardly placing my hands in my pocket, my walking coming to a halt. At this point, I don't care if I miss the flight. Knowing that Olive and I are on the same flight makes me sick.

I suppress my need to glare at her and bite my lip instead. I know that sounds (and probably looks) really awkward, but at this point, I don't care.

Olive stares at me, and I can feel her clear blue eyes drowning into my silver ones. She's probably waiting for me to respond. _If she's waiting for me to respond, why can't she just do it herself? _I scoff inside.

I stay silent, and my dad catches on and realizes that I won't answer my mom's question and makes conversation with Olive and my mom. Alec looks at me knowingly, and I roll my eyes at him. We exchange looks a few more times until we finally arrive at the gate. _Gate A14. Finally._

They've already started boarding. I can tell because a woman at the front is taking people's boarding passes and the people are walking out of the main concourse. We all rush over there.

"Come on!" Alec exclaims.

Luckily, we all make it when Group 4 starts boarding. The woman at the front smiles brightly at us and we all go into a single-file line. Olive is right in front of me, and once she passes her pass to the woman, my eyes dare to widen again.

_Seat 16D. Right next to mine. What a coincidence._

How is that even possible? I can never get away from this girl, a girl who I barely even speak to! I shake my head internally. I can't believe this. I can't. I just can't.

"Excuse me? You're holding up the line."

I look over to the woman, who is still smiling kindly. I look behind me to see slightly agitated adults glaring at me. I blush in embarrassment and pass her my boarding pass. She scans it, her smile not faltering one bit, and then rips it into two pieces and hands me the smaller one. Quickly, I rush out of the main concourse. My eyes can't help but be drawn to my seat. _16C. 16C. 16C._

I try to avert my attention away to something else, but I can't. Why can't I? Why did I care so much about our seats, to the point where I became lost in my own thoughts? I don't understand. I just don't.

Once I get into the airplane, I find myself waiting behind many people trying to put their carry-ons in the overhead compartment. It took forever just to get to my seat. My parents are sitting in the two seats behind Olive's and mine's. Alec gets the one-seater across the aisle from us.

Olive stares at me for a few seconds, and then asks, "Oh, are you in this seat?"

I nod. "Yeah, I am."

She nods back. "Oh. Okay."

She then turns back and looks straight at the back of the seat in front of her. I sigh and try to relax, bringing my gaze up to the ceiling, and after the aisle starts to clear up, Alec turns to me.

"Pst. Fletcher," he whispers to me, leaning in.

I turn to him. "What?"

"Can we switch seats?" he asks. "If I want to have any chances with that hottie, I need to at least talk to her."

I roll my eyes at him. "Must I remind you again that you're not even a teen yet? Please, don't call my classmate 'hot'. Please."

"Then let me switch seats with you and I'll shut up about it!" he exclaims, giving me a puppy-dog look. "Please?"

I sigh, looking over to the blonde next to me discreetly. She was reading over the Safety Precautions booklet, mouthing the words as she reads through it. I look back to Alec, and somehow (I have no clue how or why or whatever), I feel a pang of guilt hit me. Having Olive getting hit on a 12-year-old isn't exactly the most desirable thing, and admittedly, I'd feel really guilty if Olive had to go through that.

So, to my surprise, I shake my head at him. His face falls, but then nods in understanding and grabs his DS out of his pocket and starts playing. I look over to her, and she puts away the booklet and looks out the window. The sunlight catches her porcelain skin perfectly, and if I had some art supplies with me, I would've already started drawing. It was such a perfect shot. But all of my art supplies are in my checked luggage, sadly. Why was I so stupid to not bring it?

I must've been staring, because she senses it and looks at me as if I'm crazy.

"Are you okay?" she asks cautiously.

I shake my head. "Um, yeah, of course." I can feel the heat rushing to my cheeks, and I bite my bottom lip in an attempt to stop myself.

But of course she catches me. "Why are you blushing like that?"

My mouth is wide open at this point; I have no response for her. "Umm..."

She laughs and smiles. Her laugh is surprisingly beautiful. She then looks back out the window, and I sigh, throwing my head into the kind-of-comfy chair. My head starts to spin, even though the plane hasn't started to move yet. A flight attendant walks through the aisle to check everything. I then hear a voice boom through the speaker.

"Hello everyone. Our captain, our entire crew, and I welcome you aboard Delta Airlines Flight 4361, nonstop service from San Jose to Chicago. I am Hazel, and I will be your flight attendant today along with Rachel, who just passed through the aisle. Due to our new policy, cellphones are allowed to be used during taxi, takeoff, and landing, as long as they are in airplane mode. If there are not at this point, please do this now. Also, laptops and PDAs must be stowed away. Thank you for listening, and the cabin doors are closed. Captain, please prepare for takeoff."

I take a deep breath. _It's actually happening. I'm finally going to New York City._ It finally sinks in, and man, did it feel absolutely amazing.

After a couple minutes of silence and joy, I feel the plane start to move, and the voice comes back.

"Thank you for flying with us today. Please listen as we go through the safety features of this aircraft. Take out the Safety Precautions booklet in the seat back pocket in front of you and follow along."

I was about to grab the booklet out of the pocket, but then I feel a finger tap my right shoulder. I look over to the blonde right next to me, and she smiles and mouths what the flight attendant - err, Hazel - is saying.

"To fasten your seatbelt, place the metal fitting into the buckle. To tighten, pull the strap. To release, lift the upper buckle. The seatbelt should fit tightly and comfortably across your lap. The seatbelt must be fastened at all times while you are at your seat, even if the seatbelt sign isn't on."

I cover my mouth with my hand to stop myself from laughing. It was absolutely hilarious how accurate Olive's mouthing was. And the way she rolled her eyes and mocked the flight attendant while dramatically exaggerating all of the actions the flight attendant was talking about was ingenious.

"Please bring your attention to the 6 exits located on this aircraft. There are two in the front, two located above the wings, and two in the back. Take this time to find the exit nearest to you. Remember, it may be behind you."

Olive keeps mocking the flight attendant, and sometimes, I would add a comment or two that would make her stop in her tracks and start to laugh quietly. She would then recompose herself and keep going. This was probably the most fun I've had all day. _And who would've thought? I had the most fun... with Olive?_

Once she finally stops talking, we both burst out into laughter. We hold each other's shoulders to hold us sill while we were recovering. I'm pretty sure that people around us probably think we're insane, but I don't care. At all. I was having too much fun to care.

Once we both stop laughing, her smile fades, and she looks at me seriously. "We've never had a real conversation before."

I nod. I've already realized that. The only time we would actually talk is when we're assigned together for a school project. So maybe sitting next to each other is nice. Really nice.

"I know," I chuckle a little.

"Why would you never let me do all of the work?" she asks abruptly. "For our projects, I mean. Everyone else would make me do that. But you, Chyna, and Angus, you guys wouldn't dare to do that. And I get why Chyna and Angus wouldn't: Chyna is my best friend and it's against her nature and Angus has this huge crush on me."

"Had," I correct her.

"Had?" she repeats.

I nod. "Yeah. He's moved on."

She nods and then turns silent. I smile nostalgically. I knew that my best friend had a huge crush on this girl. _Had_ being the key word there. He wouldn't shut up about her last year. But now, he's moved onto a sporty girl and my other best friend Violet, who used to have a crush on me but now reciprocates Angus' feelings. It's kind of weird being the third wheel, but I'm used to it.

And then she sighs, bringing me out of my thoughts. "But why not you?"

I was taken aback by her bluntness. I didn't expect her to ask that. It wasn't really a hard question: it wouldn't be fair. But for some reason, I didn't really want to answer it.

But I did anyways. "It wouldn't be fair. I like it best when it's split fairly so then we do an equal amount of work."

She sighs again. "I wish that I could've been paired with you for an art project. The teacher never did pair us together, sadly. I felt like I kind of needed to be paired with you. I've always felt like I owed you something, as if I had debt to you."

I sit there in shock. I open my mouth to respond, but then the airplane shoots up and I stumble a little and lose my balance, even though my seatbeat was fastened. And even after that, I still couldn't think coherently. How am I supposed to respond to that? She thought she _owed_ me. But for what?

"Debt?" I finally choke out softly.

But apparently not loud enough for her to hear over the moving jet. "What?"

The airplane turns, and I find her gravitating towards my shoulder. She finally leans on it, and when she does, I look over to her and smile, whispering, "Debt? You don't own me anything."

The airplane stabilizes itself, and I feel her pretty little head lift off my shoulders. And for some weird reason, I miss it. I feel empty without her head fitting perfectly into my neck like a jigsaw puzzle. _I feel incomplete. _

And I can't explain it.

She blushes in embarrassment. "I am so sorry about that."

I smile at her. "It's fine. But you still haven't answered my question."

I smirk and raise my eyebrows teasingly at her. She looks at me seriously like she did before. My smirk and eyebrow raise instantly faded, and they were replaced with concern.

"I own you something, Fletcher," she states as if it was obvious. "We barely even spoke, and you just say 'Oh, it's okay that I do some of the work as well. It's not a big deal.', and then you don't even need me to give you something in return?!"

I smile at her once again, feeling a chuckle bubbling in the bottom of my throat. "Olive, I need nothing in return."

She shakes her head in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? I owe you something! You can't be that nice!"

"But what if I am?" I challenge, raising my eyebrow.

She looks at me sternly, but that is interrupted by Hazel's voice coming out of the speakers. Olive's crystal blue eyes divert somewhere else besides me as Hazel talks.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have reached an altitude of 10,000 feet above the ground, and the captain has deemed it safe to use all portable electronics, including laptops, CD players, and anything else you may have onboard. In a few moments, the flight attendant will be passing out beverages and small snacks such as pretzels and saltines. We offer all Coke products, hot tea, and coffee. Also, alcoholic beverages such as red and white wine, beer, and cocktails are available at an extra cost. Thank you for listening, and we hope you enjoy the remainder of the flight."

I can practically see her smiling as the speaker is turned off. I snuggle inside my seat, hearing my stomach growl. _Wow, I must be really hungry. _Then, I feel the airplane become suddenly chilly. I crunch myself into a ball for warmth, but then I hear a few teeth chatters. _Hey, those aren't my teeth._..

I look over to see Olive shivering. Quickly, I take off my jacket and put it around her, and then fling my arm around her shoulder and bring her closer. She snuggles into me instinctively. I look at the seat in front of my, my eyes glazed.

And then I feel a pair of lips on my cheek.

My eyes widen. Everything that just happened comes back to me. _I gave her my jacket. I wrapped it around her. I wrapped my arm around her and allowed her to place her head on my shoulder. She snuggled into me. AND SHE KISSED ME. _I don't care if it was on the cheek or whatever. _She KISSED me._

But why did I want her to do it again?

Flustered, she jumps away. "I am so sorry." She bites the inside of her cheek and looks away, scootching as far away as she can. I just stare at her. I try to bring my gaze away from her, but I can't. I'm drawn to her.

I grab her chin and turn her head towards me. "No, Olive, it's okay. It's more than okay, actually."

And then I lean in, closing the gap between us. Tentatively, she kisses back. I never thought that I would be kissing Olive Doyle one day. Or any day, for that matter. But, right now, I'm on fire. The airplane could be as cold as the Antarctic, but I would still be warm because of Olive. And I didn't regret it. Not one bit.

After a few seconds, we separate. I hear a snap but ignore it. The air immediately becomes cold again. I miss the warmth. I miss it.

Olive starts to snuggle into my chest. Her eyes droop, and before I know it, she's fast asleep. I pat her head gently and smooth out her silky long hair. She looks so peaceful...

"Excuse me, sir, would you like something to drink?"

I look up to see Rachel. The bleach-blonde is smiling widely at me, passing me a napkin and holding out packs of Chex Mix, saltines, and hard pretzels. I smile kindly at her.

"It's okay. I'm not hungry or thirsty," my eyes flicker to the napkin, which I grasp quickly. "I'll keep that napkin though.

She nods. "Okay."

She then continues down the aisle. I look across it to see Alec sipping on a Coke and playing Mario Kart on his DS. _Good. He hasn't seen this yet._

I look down. Olive is absolutely breathtaking when she's asleep. Is it possible for someone to look lifeless but full-of-life at the same time? She's unconscious, yet she radiates all this beauty and energy. It's just so perfect.

I can't take it anymore. Carefully, I kiss her forehead and gently place her soundly into her chair. Then, I turn to my mom who's in the seat right behind mine.

"Mom, do you have a pen I can borrow?"

Her eyebrows furrow. "What do you need it for?"

"Um, the crossword puzzle in the magazine," I fib. "I'm really bored."

She sighs and digs in her purse for a pen. When she finds one, she passes it to me and goes back to whatever she was doing before. I smile and test the pen on my hand quickly. I know I'm going to have a weird mark on my skin, but I don't really care. _It's black ink. Perfect._

I unfold my napkin and start drawing the basic outline of Olive's silhouette. Once that's finished, I add the details. I make sure to capture the small opening between her lips as she breathes lightly, the beautiful small teeth gap in between her front teeth, the petite blonde hairs on her knuckles, her long eyelashes that look like they go on for miles, and everything else that is so small yet so beautiful about her. Then, I work on the shading. I make sure the light hits her cheekbones perfectly to show off her soft her skin is. It just has to be perfect.

I spend over two hours on it, perfecting each part to its fullest. I just want it to be perfect for Olive. It just has to be. And even when I drew it to the best of my abilities, I still am unsatisfied with the outcome. Am I really an art prodigy? This is the first time I've actually doubted myself. And, oddly enough, it's because of Olive...

I sigh. I have to stop fiddling with the portrait, or else it'll turn out worse than it was before. I fold the napkin back to what it was originally, and then I write a note.

_Dear Olive,_

_This is probably too much. And you might think that it's really weird that I'm doing this now. But, oh well._

_I might as well start with this. I don't know what happened. Before today, I only saw you as a smarty-pants who wasn't bad-looking. But today, I know you as so much more. You're Olive Doyle, the kind, intelligent girl with beautiful porcelain skin and dazzling blue eyes. You are such a generous girl and you like to repay people for doing stuff for you, which is such an amazing quality to have. And yes, you're a bit dramatic. But I **love** that about you. You're so amazing._

_We haven't spoke before today, and I want to change that. My number is 008-9916 if you want to use it. You don't have to, of course. It's your choice._

_I know everything that happened today is probably circling around your mind. Believe me, it's circling around mine too. I just want to let you know that this isn't just a fleeting moment for me. I want to try out a relationship and see how it works for us._

_Olive, believe me when I say this. You mean more to me than you think._

_Sincerely,_

_Fletcher_

In all honesty, I hate this note more than my drawing. Writing has never been my forte, I would always ask Angus for help with that (hey, he's a computer geek, but at least he's better than me!). But I guess it will have to do. I unbuckle my seatbelt and slip out of my seat. I then open Olive's pink carry-on under the seats in front of us and place the napkin in there. I zip it shut afterwards, making sure not to rip it in the process. I quickly get back in my seat at the right time; Hazel's voice booms through the speaker once again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are beginning our descent to Chicago O'Hare Airport. Please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. We will be coming through the cabin with trash bags for you to throw away your remaining trash. Please turn off all large electronics such as laptops until we are safely parked at the gate. However handheld electronics such as cellphones and iPods are still permitted as long as they are on airplane mode. Thank you for your cooperation, and we hope you enjoyed the flight thus far."

I hear a thud right next to me. I look over to see Olive stir a little. Her blue eyes flicker open, and she starts to stretch.

"How long was I asleep?" she asks in a croak.

I shrug, trying to act nonchalant. "Two hours, give or take."

She nods and yawns, stretching some more until it suddenly comes to a halt. Her eyes widen and she shakes her head.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!"

"For what?" I start to chuckle at her outburst.

"For sleeping on your chest," she blushes when she admits that. "Did I cause any inconvenience?"

I shake my head, smiling. "Nope. Not at all."

She sighs in relief. "Okay good."

I feel the plane start to drop little by little. Olive looks out of the window, the sun beaming on her beautiful face. We sit there in silence as the plane descends down to the ground. I feel tempted to tell her about the note, but I know that I shouldn't. I want it to be a surprise.

I feel a few bumps, and I know that we landed on the ground. The airplane slows down, and I hear Hazel's voice come back on the speaker.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Chicago! The local time is 2:37 PM and the temperature is 45 degrees Fahrenheit. For your safety, please remain seated with your seatbelts fastened. Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought on board with you and please use caution when opening the overhead bins, as articles may have shifted around during the flight. You may take this time to turn off Airplane Mode and call on your cellphones. On behalf of Delta Airlines and the crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us for this flight today. I hope you have a nice afternoon."

I look over to Alec, who is still playing on his DS. 'How did it not run out of battery yet?' I wonder to myself. I then look behind me to my mom and dad. They are organizing everything to get ready to go.

"We've got to go quickly," my mom tells Alec and I. "Our flight boards in 40 minutes."

We both nod, and the plane comes to a halt. My family and I jolt up and zoom out, Olive following suit with her carry-on. Since we were decently close to the front, we got out pretty quickly. We rushed to the main concourse, and once we get there, we sigh.

"I'm really tired," Alec comments.

My dad scoffs. "Dude, I told you to take a nap on the plane and not spend the entire time playing Mario Kart!"

Alec rolls his eyes. "Sorry. I thought drinking a can of Coke was enough."

"Anyways," my mom says suddenly. "Our new gate is L10. Olive, do you know where that is?"

She nods. "Mmhmm. Keep straight and make a right. You should be there shortly."

My mom beams. "Thanks!"

"Are you going that way?" I ask her, hoping for one more coincidence.

But to my dismay, she shakes her head. "Nope. Going to K20. It's the other way. I guess I'll see you later?"

She bites her lip hopefully, and she looked absolutely adorable. Too bad I can't see her for another week until Spring Break ends. I sigh internally, but I wear a smile.

"Yeah. Of course. Definitely. I'll see you later, Olive."

She nods and then leaves, her pink carry-on rolling behind her. My parents immediately go the opposite way, and my brother smirks at me.

"Guess what I caught?" he asks happily.

I roll my eyes playfully, starting to walk to our parents. "What, Alec?"

"This!" he exclaims, shoving his phone into my face. And then I see it. He caught a picture of Olive and I kissing. _Well, that would explain the click._ I shake my head knowingly.

"Of course you would catch that," I can't refrain myself from beaming.

"I know," he says proudly. "I think you guys are cute together though. It'll totally work."

I smile gratefully at him. "Thanks, bro."

He acknowledges the thanks and nods, before rushing over to our parents. I was about to do the same, before I feel my phone vibrate. I pull it out of my pocket and look at it.

_Thanks for the drawing and the note. I loved everything about it, and I would love to start a relationship with you. :) ~Olive_

Inside, I'm celebrating inside. _She wants to start a relationship with me? SCORE! _I giggle a little, not caring about the fact that I sounded like a girl. I'm just so excited!

I rush over to my parents, not being able to stop smiling. How did I even get to this moment, being giddy over Olive dating me? I guess all of those coincidences made me realize my inner feelings for the intelligent blonde.

But then I shake my head internally. _It wasn't coincidence that brought us together. It was fate._

* * *

**I finally finished! Yay! Originally, I was going for 3,000 words, but now I have twice that! I didn't even expect that! As always, I would love you guys to review and tell me what you think. Please also favorite and follow me for more fanfics like this! Also, if you would go on my profile and vote on my poll, it would mean the world to me! I only need one person to vote for three things on the poll! Please have it be you!**


End file.
